Potter
(For Project Evolution, which is owned by Dewspectrum11) Name: Potter ID: PO-730 Bio Gender: Female Tribe base: HiveWing Added animal genes: Lion (12%), Hornet (10%), Tiger (18%), Margay (10%) Appearance: ]] Potter is an orange HiveWing (undoubtedly from her tiger genes), with a golden-brown underbelly. Her scales are dappled with black markings that somewhat resemble stripes. Her legs, instead of being orange, are a shocking ebony with grey undertones. On her legs, strange gold patterns that are shaped like crescent moons adorn them. Potter's paws, however, are russet colored, and bare no markings. Her wings are larger then normal, but not by much. The membranes are tinged silver. Her long snout is the color of ripe peaches, and speckled with black on her snout and around her ears. Potter's spine is adorned by black spikes that are wicked sharp and white at the very tips. Her horns and crown are the color of obsidian, as are her partially serrated claws. Her eyes are a piercing jade green. The plume of her tail is the color of a goldenrod. ---- Potter is sleek and small, but well-muscled. Her front legs are not as strong as her powerful back legs, but quite close. Her tail is quite long, and has a plume of fur at the end that somewhat resembles a lion's. Her wing membranes are thinner than most, which makes her a weaker flyer. Her paws, yes paws, are about the size of a typical dragon's talon, but considerably stronger. ---- Potter has a small scar on her snout, that curls in a C shape just over her lip. The only other scar she has is on the outside of her back left leg, and it is even smaller than the first one. It is pretty much just a little scratch. Personality: Potter is quiet and reserved, and not very interesting at all. She is subdued, and doesn't appreciate conversation. Her small smile seems non-threatening enough, but she can be dangerous when she wants to. She doesn't really have any regard for anyone except herself, and isn't very kind. Potter is out-of-sequence usually, and rather stupid when it comes to social interaction. However, this doesn't stop her from being truly honest, having a well-rounded sense of self-righteousness and a good heart. Potter can definitely be a brat, and even she can't deny it. She gets incredibly whiny often, and many hate her for it. Potter definitely has a fiery temper, and she occasionally has temper flares that result in fights. This usually only happens when someone offends her. She is one of the less ambitous experiments, and really doesn't care about escaping. Despite that, she still tries her best to woo the scientists with amazing performances. History: The scientists monitored her hatching closely, due to the dangerous animal DNA that makes up her body and mind. When she hatched with no visible hostility, they were relieved. But she was so subdued as a dragonet, many assumed that she wouldn't be good enough because she was to shy to speak to anybody if not utterly necessary. She eventually worked up the courage to talk to others, but hated social interaction. And so it went on, they would get whatever they needed from her, she wouldn't be bothered, everyone was happy. But she was struck by an illness fatal to felines, and she barely survived. She was in critical for about a month, and couldn't breathe for about a week of that month. She healed, but when she came out, she was... different. Potter was bolder, more likely to get in a fight or injure someone. But over time, it got better. She was happy and safe for about six years, longer than before. But again, things went sideways. She got in a fight with a scientist, who ended up breaking her jaw, hence the scar. She couldn't speak for weeks, let alone eat. The scientist was fired, redacted from the project, but it always stuck in her mind. Over the years, she still got in the occasional squabble, but she was fine. She still is fine to this day, living her life, no matter how bleak and unfortunate it is. Other info (optional): Potter, despite the trauma from her sickness and fight, does not have trauma and is completely stable. | Dislikes the cold very much, and prefers warmer tempurtures. | Has developed her night vision, so she can see pretty well in the dark. | Has developed a large fear of infectious sicknesses. | Tends to lean towards nocturnal behavior, but still enjoys the day. Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)